Code Red
by Meet Albert. The Cupcake
Summary: Assassinate Ex-CIA Agent STOP. Name: Isabella 'Bella' Swan STOP. Reward:10,000,000 Dollars STOP. Problem: Edward Masen STOP. From Volturi Corps AH
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello! :D Err... About Faster, I kinda wrote half of it, and kinda didn't haha... sorry ;) **

**This is a new story I thought of last night because I was reading some stories that were sorta like this. :D**

**Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. :D**

**Chapter 1: Get Isabella Swan back, no matter what.**

"Rosalie? What's wrong?" Alice asked, a crease forming on her forehead, she was Rosalie's personal assistant in this CIA firm, and Rosalie needed someone to keep her work in check. If Rosalie was upset, her best friend mode is turned on, like now.

"Shit... Now's not a good time too..." Rosalie looked up from her desk to see her best friend worried, "Hey Alice..."

Alice put down the grande coffees from Starbucks she was holding, onto Rosalie's clean of papers desk, "What?" She sat next to Rosalie by pulling the seat that was opposite the desk.

"I need you to get Emmett's sister to come back here no matter what." Rosalie sighed and took a sip from her cup, Alice's face formed a confused emotion, "Rose, even if I get Bella back here, she won't do anything. Heck, she won't even enter the building!"

Rosalie sighed again, her anxiety showing, she put her cup down to get a file from the closet. She stood, her high waist pencil skirt, white blouse and black blazer, showing authority, to go to the closet. Rosalie disappeared for a minute searching for Bella's file from the file cabinets hidden in there; she came back and gave the file to Alice.

"This file came in this morning, Seth and Paul said that a guy came in claiming that he wants to talk to me about Bella, I looked into this file and shit... This shouldn't be happening."

Alice took Rosalie's seriousness and looked into the file. It showed Bella's personal information, her history and her daughter. Skipping a few pages, she found what Rosalie was talking about.

"It says there that if someone kills her, they get a reward for $10,000,000. Demetri must really hate her, for killing his main dealer."

Alice nodded, "Ok, I'll get her here even if it means I have to drag her. If not, you go to her personally and show her this file, she won't believe any of us, even her brother or me if we don't have proof."

Rosalie nodded and gave her a small smile, "Thanks so much for sticking with me, thanks."

Alice laughed, "Hey, it's okay, I'm family."

Both of them smiled, Alice left with her keys and coffee. This was going to be a long day.

Alice knew Bella. She would not believe her, her own cousin, without proof, ever since she worked for the CIA firm that Rosalie was head of, Bella had gained some sort of feeling if anyone told the truth or not. It was freaky at times, but it was a good thing too.

Bella had quit the firm a few months ago after seeing a loved one being killed in front of her eyes. Demetri Volturi had killed her three year old daughter, as Bella had killed his main dealer and any alliances he had. What Demetri didn't know, is that he killed his own flesh and blood.

Alice was still shaken up by that, she had been the back-up for Bella at that time, when she had gone to pick up Bella after Bella's partner, Jasper, alarmed her. When she arrived, Jasper warned that Demetri made a mess and he did. Bella was holding her daughter, Carlie, and crying hysterically. There was blood all over her and no one could console her.

Three days after that, Bella had come in and gave Rosalie an envelope, a letter about her resignation. Everyone was devastated about losing a powerful agent. She had many opportunities to be a Head Commander, but always said no, her reason always being her daughter.

These few months after resigning, Bella had gotten a job as a librarian in the local library. She still did some small things for the firm but that was it, she was still in touch with Alice and Rosalie but that was it. Emmett, her older brother always visited her at least for an hour every day, in favour of his wife, Rosalie and his own protectiveness.

Alice had found the Rock Lane Library, to be welcomed by the big sign near the door. She opened the door and looked around for her cousin. She found her talking and laughing to a bronzed haired man, who was wearing casual clothes that in her mind that were not in her 'Ok' category. They kept on laughing until Alice cleared her throat.

"Alice!" Bella had her sparkle back in her eyes, if that man did this to her, Rosalie and Emmett would be so happy. She had run to Alice to give her a hug, after giving her one, her took a step back and introduced the bronzed haired man to her.

"Alice, meet my neighbour." She looked at him with a grin, "Hello, I'm Edward Masen, nice to meet you. You must be Bella's cousin, Alice, I presume?"

Alice gave him a smile of her own, "Yes, I'm Alice Brandon, nice to meet you too." Alice turned to Bella, "Bells, can I talk to you for a moment? It's very important."

Bella smiled, "Okay, Edward, would you mind?"

The man who was called Edward, smiled and kissed her on the cheek, "Of course, I'll be at the desk okay?" Bella smiled and nodded, Edward left them to talk.

"Bella... I don't know how to say this to you, but you're going to die if you don't listen to me..."

**AN: There! If you think this is a great start, please tell me and I'll hopefully carry on! :D**

**Thanks for reading :D**

**Hugs, **

**Random :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Heeyy :D**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer. **

**I wanna read The Host and guess what? THERES A COPY IN MY SCHOOL'S LIBRARY!**

**##################################**

**Chapter 2: I'm not leaving**

"Bella, please listen, this is really important. You need to come with me to the firm." I looked at Bella pleadingly. She was upset a bit, but she shook her head, "No Alice, I don't want to. Besides, I've got something to do today, I'm pretty much busy." I smiled a bit, "Are you busy with that guy called Edward?" she blushed and nodded, I hugged her again happy that she was moving on, just a bit. I heard someone coming closer, their heels click clacking on the wooden floor of the library. They were familiar.

"Bella? Is that you?" I turned around and saw Rosalie, out of her classic working suit. "Rose!" Bella took a step back and hugged Rose.

"You seem happy, any guys in your life?" She smirked knowingly; Bella didn't dare look at her eyes, so she was blushing bright red. Rosalie laughed, "Don't worry, I won't tell Emmett, not that he'll find out anyway." She patted her head, as she was a lot taller than Bella, which made it easier to pat or even lean on her, she always complained in the past but now she didn't even care. Another set of footsteps came towards us; I turned to see Edward smiling.

"Hey Bella, are we still up for today?" Bella turned to him and grinned, "Yeah, but I might be a bit late, because these two want to take me shopping. Please save me some other day!" He laughed and nodded, "I'll see you later then, Bella. Nice meeting you Alice and..." He looked at Rosalie who was narrowing her eyes at him slightly, before Bella nudged her, "Oh, I'm Rosalie Swan, Bella's sister-in-law." Edward looked a bit scared, I wouldn't blame him one bit, Rosalie tends to be slightly hostile to people interacting with her family, especially Bella, "Well then nice meeting you too. Bye."

He left before smiling at Bella one last time before walking round the corner; I looked at Bella who had fallen down after the exchange. "I'll come with you, but if this involves me moving to some place, I'm not leaving." Her head was down and her clothes were getting crinkly, I help her up and left with Rosalie to their home.

"This is your profile in the firm, it has everything you need to know, and you need to read it Bella so that we can keep you safe." Rosalie handed her the big brown envelope, we were drinking some sort of liquid that didn't compare to the coffee I had this morning, thank god for Starbucks.

Bella was silently looking through her file, her bangs were hiding away her eyes, "So Demetri wants me dead huh... Rose I can perfectly take care of myself, there's no need to worry." She looked up and sure enough there were tears forming in her eyes, "I'm fine, I won't need any protection."

Rosalie shook her head, "I'm sorry Bells, but I've already assigned someone to look after you, but they're from another firm so I don't know them that well. All I know is the person's last name, Masen."

Bella tensed; did she know who this person was? "I'm pretty sure this person will look after and keep you safe, if you want, I'll do a background check on this person." I offered. She shook her head, "I've already figured who it is." She stood and mumbled her thanks before opening the door and left. "I hope whoever this is, is at least someone we know."

I was thinking about a question I wanted to ask, "Ali, what are you thinking about?" Rosalie patted my shoulder, "Hey Rose, what firm was this?" She seemed not at all surprised that I asked, "Oh, it was headquarters in NY. And I only knew basic info about the guy, we both met him already, his name's Edward Masen, he can't keep this secret from Bella, she was our most valuable agents that not only go on field missions, but actually has brains."

I laughed, "At least it was her neighbour." She smiled, "What's their relationship Ali? I don't think they're just friends." We both laughed and hoped it was the latter, "Let's leave it to lover boy then, huh Alice?" I nodded.

We just have to hope everything goes well and doesn't result in anyone dying.

AN: Sorry for not updating and writing such a small chapter! Sorry!

Random!

Review or Review, I'm giving you an option here.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi**

**Sorreeeeh!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Ms Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 3: Neighbour**

**BPOV**

I walked out of Rose's house.

I was getting targeted by my ex, who killed my daughter. I would want revenge, but I had a different life now, I was feeling me, and not someone who is still hang up on my daughter's death, even though I still am. Edward moved in next door around March, and it was july, exactly four months my daughter died. Ok.

He found out about me from Emmett, who visits me from time to time, they met each other in front of my apartment, and got talking. I was still cleaning my room and getting rid of anything that reminded me of Demitri. Emmett introduced him to me, and he's making me feel a bit better, I go out now, shopping and coffee and things, excluding grocery shopping of course.

I looked into my bag, and searched for my phone. It was 2pm now, and I was going to be late if I didn't get back now. Then, I just remembered something. My car was back at the library. Damn.

"Thanks Rose, see you next week!"

I climbed out of her car, and walked into the building. My phone started buzzing so I answered.

"Hello?"

I could hear some background noise, probably the main road, you could hear the cars, "Hello? Bella?"

It was Edward.

"Yes? Are you okay? I can hear the motorway."

He chuckled, "Erm, yeah, I'm fine but I don't think I can tag along today." He chuckled again.

I smiled, "That's okay."

He hesitated, "You sure? I could call James to take me home, my car broke down, so yeah."

I shook my head even though he couldn't see, "It's okay, and I need to go to Alice's anyway."

He took a deep breath, "If it's okay, can you erm, go to my apartment to feed Max?"

"Okay, your keys under the mat?"

"Yep, thanks Bella, see you!"

He hanged up and I ran to my apartment. I needed to pack a few things and put it somewhere where I could find it easily, just in case.

Stuffing my shirts and sweats into my duffel bag, my phone buzzed again for the third time, I think. "Yes, Alice?"

"Hi Bella! Can you bring your duffel bag over here?"

I laughed, "Are some physic or something? I'm packing right now. I'll bring another later; can you stop by the library and get my car? I left it there when we went to Rose's."

"Sure! See you!"

I was sure that 'See You' was getting way over used today.

My apartment wasn't extravagant or luxurious, with my previous job, yeah I got loaded, but it was always going to be used for other important things. It had a few mismatched chairs and sofas, the coffee table was really old, and the kitchen was my space so it's always clean and sparkly. The apartment only had one bedroom, and the plan was to transform my study into another bedroom but now, I didn't know what to do.

I grab a few things and stuffed them into my bag, and locked the door. I found Edward's apartment key and opened it. His huge dog ran out and licked my face. "Eew. Max, get off." I pushed him and walked in. Edward's apartment absolutely suited him. It was sleek and modern, in one side, there was a wall with shelves and shelves loaded with CDs and books, even though I've been here a few times, it still made me feel shocked. I wondered how a salesperson in Wal-mart could afford this. But I thought back to Rose, and that agent that was looking after me from afar. It had to be Edward. He was the only one in the building that took notice of my situation.

I poured Max his food, gravy and shit, but he ate it and he didn't disturb me so I was happy. I watched him eat, and felt something. I turned and took my hand off the counter. It turned red and the wall was suddenly white, not the usual black I had grown accustomed to. Then suddenly my resume's picture came up and any information about me.

My suspicions were right. He was the agent.

AN: Thanks

I have an idea. Should the chapters for this story be short and I'll be able to update faster, or should I do longer chapters but I'll take longer to update.

I'll do the same with Faster.


End file.
